


【KKH】睡美人

by Zp05



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zp05/pseuds/Zp05
Kudos: 21





	【KKH】睡美人

注意！是pwp  
KT KT KT  
不要走错

以防万一评论放链接。

脑洞来自于川端康成的《睡美人》

感谢阅读

-1-

无论发生什么，他都不会醒过来，所以请您放心得做任何想做的事情。

卧室一片黑暗，可是堂本光一明明记得自己去浴室洗澡之前没有关灯，他皱着眉凭借记忆摸黑走向床头。人在视觉被剥夺以后，嗅觉就会越发灵敏起来，他吸了吸鼻子，在靠近床沿的位置闻到了一股带着潮气的木质香，像是被雪山难遇的大雨浇湿后的树茎， 这种味道堂本光一十分熟悉，每次演唱会结束之后，堂本刚都会湿着沾染了这种气味的发尾和他说话，十几年来闻成了习惯。不过他从来没有问过这到底是沐浴露还是香水，更没有想到这种味道会在自己家床铺上出现。

堂本光一摸索到了灯的开关，食指轻抬，在柔和的暖色光铺满房间的瞬间他看到了躺在床上的堂本刚，和放在他小腹上的这张明信片。

“Tsuyo.”

他放轻嗓音喊了一声，床上的人没有任何反应。堂本光一迟疑了几秒低头伸手去够明信片，指腹摩擦过肚脐的时候，堂本刚从鼻腔里发出一种被打扰的嘟囔声，左手挠了几下刚被碰过的地方，又翻身熟睡过去，深沉的呼吸重新响起来。大半光滑的背暴露在空气中，带着一种刚刚成熟的野生的温暖，这种暖和气息驱散了堂本光一身上未干水珠蒸发所带来的寒气。他放缓动作轻柔地躺在床的另一边，小心翼翼地尽量不碰到堂本刚的任何部分，开始消化这件匪夷所思的事情。

书是上个星期聊天的时候提到的，都是睡美人，话题突然从迪士尼转到了这本带着浓重成人意味的文学作品。一堆后辈兴致勃勃得跑来问他，如果喜欢的人就像书里那样躺在自己身边昏睡不醒的话，会做些什么。堂本光一想不起来自己是怎么回答的了，但是他清楚得记得那一刻脑海里浮现出的是堂本刚躺在自己身边的画面，就像是刚开始工作最忙的那段时间，移动路上堂本刚总是撑不住把头靠在自己肩膀上毫无戒心睡出偶像失格的样子。所以，大概是哪路神明散步路过时听到自己内心难以启齿的小剧场了？堂本光一有些困惑，研究相对论的人是不会轻易相信这些东西的，然而此时此刻他也想不出来第二个解。

虽然但是，如果真的和书里一样的话，亲一下应该没有关系吧？

毕竟这可是如假包换的，自己喜欢的人躺在身边，附加条件还是对所有的行为都毫无知觉。

堂本光一侧过身正对着熟睡中的堂本刚，房间角落的加湿器发出微弱的规律震动声，他像是受到某种蛊惑一样握住近在咫尺的匀圆的肩膀，掌心带着情色意味的揉过那颗黑痣，堂本光一本想凑过去对准咬一口，但是他止住了。被手掌抚摸过又离开的地方被温差激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他盯着堂本刚的睡脸，指尖一颗一颗按压那些凸起的小颗粒，像是真正恋人睡着以后的无聊游戏。

亲一下应该没有关系吧？

这个念头又猛得冒出来，堂本光一低头，一股温吞吞的气息从堂本刚微张的双唇中透露出来，他情不自禁又凑近了一点，把嘴唇轻轻贴上去，是没有任何味道的，带着凉凉干燥的柔软。他想象着这微微翘起的富士山唇形为性的体味湿润而嚅动的样子，有些抑制不住的探出舌尖，把自己的味道送过去，唾液交织的瞬间他感觉到自己起了生理反应，平时略显宽松的内裤此刻勒得他有些心悸。堂本刚没有任何反抗和不适，平稳着呼吸好像这一切对他没有任何影响。堂本光一就着这个姿势又缩近了几厘米的距离，他用脚去探索堂本刚的脚趾，弯曲收缩着勾住他向自己这里靠，直到他抬手能把堂本刚整个人拥入怀里那样才停止。

空调会在室温到达二十四度的时候自动切断电源，一直当做背景的送风声突然消失了，堂本光一在突如其来的安静中吻了吻堂本刚的唇峰，他平复了一下自己有些急促的呼吸，伸手把被角给堂本刚盖好。

“这样会感冒的哦。”

堂本光一不知道在向谁说话。

“晚安。”

-2-

睡美人最开始是个童话故事吧，所以说就像灰姑娘一样，到了规定时间消失也是理所应当的，没有办法的事情。这是堂本光一第二天起床的时候面对只有自己的双人床所做出的感想。

但是欲望真的是很可怕的东西，到了第二天傍晚堂本光一已经克制不住想要快点回家的心情了，结束排练之后也只是草草和众人打了个招呼就拉低帽檐飞速离开。今晚的聚餐光一前辈不来吗？隐约听到身后有人鼓起勇气大声询问了一句，他摆了摆手权当拒绝的回答。

从剧场出来是八点半，到家的时间是九点多一点，几乎是这段时间以来的最早。客厅里是熟悉的漆黑，他把背包随手扔在地上直奔卧室，打开灯却惊讶得发现床上空空荡荡，连有人躺过的褶皱都没有。

堂本光一弯腰摸了摸床铺右侧，指尖所触之处一片冰凉，原来今天睡美人先生根本就没来啊，他叹了口气，刚刚进门前的期待一扫而光，这些天连轴转的工作疲惫突然涌上全身。他在脑袋里过了一遍堂本刚今天的日程，突然意识到他的相方今晚有乐队排练，怪不得没有来啊，他对着空气小声抱怨，亏得我还期待那么久，第二天旷工就算了，也不知道提前发个短信通知。

堂本光一掏出手机想质问一下，等到打开了聊天界面却又不知道从何开口，这种事情说出来也太难为情了，询问别人为什么今晚没有半裸的躺在自己床上任人宰割，听上去就像网络上不入流小说里的变态一样，更何况他都还不确定昨天那场触摸是不是只是自己一个过分真实的春梦。堂本光一晃晃脑袋把手机扔在床头，起身打开客厅的灯，既然如此还不如趁着这个时间好好再把台本读一遍。

灯光亮起，他一眼就看见了刚刚隐没在黑暗里，被自己忽略的人形物体。堂本刚就躺在沙发上，说是躺也许不太准确，他大半个身体都摇摇欲坠得挂在沙发和地板中间，大领口的衣服敞开露出肩膀，最近经常见到的女士肩带就这样横在空气中，像是某种束缚物一样越过后颈，和昨晚一样的可爱睡态，甚至超过昨晚了也说不定。

“都和你说了这样会感冒啦，虽然你肯定没听见就是了。”

堂本光一叹了口气对着眼前熟睡的人念叨，他把毯子从床上取过来给堂本刚盖好，然后蹲在他面前，秉着多摸一下就是赚的原则伸手迅速戳了戳他脸颊。到底是从什么时候开始堂本刚褪去了少年时代的英气，转而气质变成现在这样的成熟和柔和呢，他想不出来一个具体的时间点。好像朝夕相处的人反而更容易忽视这种自然而然发生的改变，堂本光一在此刻突然有点嫉妒他们的，或者说是堂本刚的粉丝来，那群女生说起堂本刚来一定会有相对具体的时间段吧，哪一年的上半年或者下半年，这样这样的改变发生了。

可是堂本光一自己完全没有办法做到这样的事情，越近总是越容易忽视，就好像综艺节目里拍一个东西的局部，通常情况下猜不出那到底是什么东西一样。他就这么蹲在堂本刚的面前凝视着他的睡颜，试图从中抛弃时间的打磨，勾勒出他们第一次见面时最初的堂本刚。

堂本光一起了恶作剧的心思，就像是他们还是十几岁那样，在合宿熄灯后趁着宿管不在偷偷会做的男孩子之间的恶作剧，虽然以这个年纪来做的话似乎一切都被赋予了不一样的意思。他把手使了点劲放在堂本刚的鼻子和下巴上，突然被剥夺空气的不适让堂本刚在睡梦中揪紧了身下的沙发布料，张开嘴大口呼吸，湿热的吐息被禁锢在堂本光一的手里，就好像被猫出其不意伸出舌头舔了一下。堂本光一松开他，食指沿他唇形画着，堂本刚发出长长的呼吸声，听上去就像完全不会醒来一样。他的胆子大起来，堂本刚的嘴还是保持着微张的状态，能从中窥见牙齿的形状，他捏住堂本刚下唇中间的部位，像是端详模型一样研究着里面经络的走向。许是指甲盖边缘划痛了脆弱的内壁，又或者是这个姿势维持了很久太过于不适，堂本刚闷哼一声，扭了扭身子，睫毛抖动了两下睁开了双眼，眼神里还带着一丝未睡醒的朦胧和水汽。

堂本光一强迫自己对上堂本刚的眼睛，心脏几乎在堂本刚睁眼的瞬间停跳，虽然立刻松开了手但还是维僵硬得在离他唇不远的位置维持着姿势。堂本刚眨了眨眼，下唇内侧冰凉的干燥感还没有散去，他一边懊恼着自己怎么在这个时候醒过来了，一边咬咬牙坐起来装作很无辜的样子开口。

“光一，不继续做下去吗？”

“....不是，我，你，这...”

堂本光一觉得自己的舌头在打结，他尝试说话却又无法组成完整的句子，大脑飞速转了几圈之后还是决定听从堂本刚的意思。他伸出食指在堂本刚的嘴唇上磨蹭几下，然后收回来放在自己嘴唇上，就像是他们早年拍的电视剧里的情节一样，然后停下来一动不动看着堂本刚。

这样呆呆又莫名煽情的举动让堂本刚经不住有些想笑，他弯腰拽住堂本光一的领子使力逼迫他向自己靠近，然后把嘴唇浅浅得贴上去，就像他们之间的第一个吻那样郑重和珍惜。

得知堂本刚对自己所作所为没有任何生气之意的堂本光一松了口气，他从善如流得欺身而上加深这个吻，方才凝结在他唇上的水汽有一种令人着迷的黏度，比想象中的柔软有过之而不及。他们用整个颌骨奋力撕咬，堂本刚敢笃定自己有几下绝对撞到了堂本光一的牙齿上，他尝试主导，可惜刚才表现踌躇的堂本光一就像变了个人一样，强势得让人有些害怕。这种征服与被征服的游戏让人彻底得兴奋起来，堂本刚开始呼吸不稳得伸手解堂本光一的衣服。缠绵纠缠中堂本光一抽空伸手瞄准窥视已久的肩带，他伸手把堂本刚的胸从紧绷中释放出来，软软暖暖的一小坨暴露在空气中，乳头在瞬间变硬，羞耻感让堂本刚停顿下争夺主动权的所有动作，堂本光一敏锐得抓住这片刻时机攻占领地，汗味在堂本刚氧化的刚刚好的香水味里彼此探索，他用舌尖舔过锁骨，胸口，含住乳首轻轻吸了一口，在堂本刚陡然加重的喘息中扳过他的身体让他背朝自己。

堂本刚的肉身就这样被他纯粹而蛮横得顶压在身下，潮湿得就像是刚从水里捞上来的鱼，但是完全不具备任何真正的下流的吸引力。堂本光一不懂这到底是堂本刚生来骨子里就带有的一种神性，还是他的爱情在神化自己的爱人，但是此刻他分不出心思去仔细判别。堂本光一按住他的双手抵在沙发扶手上，低头靠近听堂本刚压抑的呻吟，再咬住他耳朵把想了很久的疑问伴着喑哑的声音问出口。

“所以如果你这次不醒过来打算做睡美人多久呢，一直到我忍不住把你上了为止？”

“哪样都无所谓啦”，堂本刚挪动了一点位置，嘟起嘴巴黏黏糊糊得嘟囔，“反正现在采取的是紧急Paln B.”

既然如此，堂本光一作为执行者也没有任何异议，他探进堂本刚的内裤里，去够去爱抚那湿的滑的黏的一片，堂本刚被摸得舒服得小声哼哼，不断小幅度跟着他的节奏蹭着身下的沙发，堂本光一安抚得亲亲他后背，从小到大都是这样，湿润的眼神太好欺负得反而让人舍不得用力气去欺负他。于是只能咬牙忍着自己几乎憋到临界点的欲望，拿手指不疾不徐得伸进后面，打着圈儿得磨他，进去又出来，磨蹭过每一寸内里的褶皱和湿热，直到堂本刚浑身上下像是刚被蒸出的团子一样散发热气，直到堂本刚软着身子用可以拧出水来的声音问他。

“难道这个时候如果求你进来的话会比较满足吗？”

“那你求我试试看”，堂本光一抽出手指回应。

“你求我求你试试看。”

堂本光一捏了捏堂本刚的腰，吻了吻他耳垂温柔得开口，然后捅进去。

“禁止套娃。”

这种男人真的单身到现在不是没有原因的，堂本刚被语气和身下动作的反差惊得倒吸一口冷气，还没来得及发挥关西人的吐槽本色就被猛烈进攻顶得几乎失去语言能力。他扒住沙发边缘的一点布料低头把失神的表情和呜咽喘息尽数吐在自己臂弯的黑暗处，好像这样堂本光一就不会听见了一样。他尽可能的抬起臀部去迎合去承受身上人的进攻，身体里的肉绞上去，又被一寸一寸得操开，即将干死的鱼也不会有限制这样激烈的换气。堂本光一头皮发麻变着角度得进去，黏腻湿滑的体液就随着他的动作流出来，纠缠在下面湿漉得一片，磨蹭的地方发红，每一次撞击都比之前得更响，直到沙发都被晕湿了一小块堂本光一才停下，喘着粗气倒在他身上。一种仿佛浸泡在疲惫之中的时间停滞感笼罩在身体上，堂本光一靠上去凑在堂本刚耳边开口。

“我爱你。”

“男人床上的话不可信。”堂本刚有气无力得抬脚踢了踢堂本光一，后者不置可否得耸耸肩，看上去十分无所谓的样子。

“那我可以明天早上再和你说一遍。”


End file.
